1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peptide which regulates weight gain in mammals.
2. Description of the Background
Appetite-suppressant agents are known, largely those which are based upon or derived from amphetamine. In fact, amphetamine is the parent compound of all but one of the agents currently used for appetite-suppression. Due to the potential for abuse that many of these drugs present, however, the use of such agents in reducing weight is controversial among physicians. That the use of amphetamine and similar appetite-suppressant agents is controversial may be seen from the fact that these compounds are now under the control of the Bureau of Narcotics and Dangerous Drugs (BNDD). Amphetamine, methamphetamine and phenmetrazine are in BNDD Schedule II which is highly restrictive, whereas the others are in Schedules III and IV which are succeedingly less restrictive but still indicative of abuse potential.
Worst yet, even when these drugs are used to reduce weight, tolerance develops over a period of a few to several weeks. However, the mood elevation may be retained with steadily increasing doses, leading to psychological and physical dependency. The massive doses required to support severe dependency finally lead to irreversible peripheral and central nervous system damage.
Thus, it would be extremely desirable to obtain substances for regulating weight gain in mammals which avoid the disadvantages described above.